Memories To Last A Life Time
by belle dans bleu
Summary: On a gloomy night, Ginny recalls the last time she truly felt alive - the night of her bachelorette party.


Memories for a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: This is something I've had floating around for a while. I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing to get another D&G story going. Let me know what you think, this is unbetaed so pardon the errors. Also, this story contains pregnant drinking, please avoid it you disagree.

* * *

Ginny eased into the large soap filled bath tub, moaning delightfully; her tense muscles began to relax as she slid deeper into the hot water. All of her stresses melted away as she was fully submerged in the chest high water; thoughts of her rambunctious boys melted away as her mind went thankfully numb. Life after graduating school had not turned out as she planned; when she'd graduated she dreamed of being an Auror.

Harry and Ron were already on the force, and the stories they owled her! She couldn't wait to have similar experiences; she couldn't wait to do something she loved. Instead, she wound up pregnant rushing into marriage with Harry – a marriage neither of them truly wanted – then they were thrust into a life they weren't prepared for.

'_Bastard.'_ She thought bitterly; she often felt Harry impregnated her on purpose, they had always been so careful. She told him the day she got her acceptance letter, he'd seemed happy enough back then…but then a few months later, as the training camp start date drew closer…she found out she was expecting and then everything slipped from her grasp.

Splashing the hot water onto her neck, she eased down further until the water was just under her nose. Nights like these, she truly regretted getting married and resented every fiber of his being. Harry was off, on yet another mission that kept him away for weeks and months at a time, leaving her with two unruly boys that constantly asked her of his whereabouts and begged to know when he'd be home. She hated not being able to answer them, and when she told them she didn't know their eyes would get big with tears and worries. Once, when Albus was younger she demanded to know where he was going but he told her he didn't want to "endanger them" and apparated away without another word. _'Bastard.'_ She thought again, sitting up abruptly and grabbing her loufa.

Dunking it angrily in the water she roughly started cleaning her neck and arms; her mind was still racing with thoughts of Harry. Throwing the loufa she dropped her head into her wet palms, angry tears threatening to slip out. "No, Ginny." she said firmly, "No, not again tonight." She summoned a half full bottle of vintage wine she kept at her bedside and grasped it as soon as it came within reach. She wrenched the cork from the top and tossed it across the bathroom, tilting her head back, she guzzled as much as she could, ignoring the dribbles that escaped from the sides of her mouth.

One good thing about Harry was that he kept a decent liquor cabinet for the nights he couldn't sleep. She licked her lips, enjoying the dry tingle that tickled her belly. She squinted in the torch light to read the label, _'Perrin & __Fils__Cairanne__, __Côtes__ du Rhône Villages 1899. Hmm, great year, we've got to get some more of this.'_ She drank again, easing back in the tub to easily finish the bottle. When it was done, she tossed it across the room, not caring that it broke; the house elf would get it in the morning, anything to get rid of the blasted thoughts that haunted her every waking moment.

Picking up the loufa, she rubbed it against her neck again with less vigor. Slowly, she dragged it down to her chest; around and under her left breast and then repeated the motion to her right breast. The red wine started to make her feel warm, first her toes tingled then her cheeks felt heated. She closed her eyes, relishing in the soft spongy material caressing her skin; it had been so long since she'd been touched properly. She guided the loufa down her stomach, making a small circle around her belly button, she continued going down brushing her outer thighs and then slowly she made her way to her inner thighs. The memory of a past lover flourished in her mind as her fingers brushed her clit, it was the last time she'd truly felt _alive._

* * *

"Funny finding you here Weasley," Drawled the voice of the last Malfoy heir.

She didn't turn to look at him but casually replied, "Not that funny actually." She shrugged sipping her goblet of red wine. She couldn't see his face, but she imagined it to be one of shock. The last time he ran into a Weasley, he fled with a face full of boils and a burning robe.

"Shouldn't you be home fawning with Granger about your dreams finally coming true? I mean," he sat on the empty stool next to her and leaned his elbow on the bar top. "Aren't you set to marry Perfect Potter tomorrow?"

"I have other dreams you know." She said dryly, "But that's why I'm here, I'm having my bachelorette party." She tilted the wine to him, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, "Cheers," and downed the rest of it. Malfoy had filled out since she'd last seen him. His features were less pointed and more angular, his blond hair was grown out like his father's held with (what she'd assume to be) a black silk ribbon. His face though, was troubled making him look dark.

He carefully avoided commenting on her first statement and looked around the deserted bar, noting the very bland atmosphere of the usual patrons. "Shouldn't all your girlfriends be here giving you lewd gifts and frilly what nots?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, trying to keep her contempt at bay. "Hermione's definition of a party isn't mines. So I came here for one last hurrah." She flailed her wrists unenthusiastically and signaled Tom to refresh her cup.

Draco watched her in veiled amusement, this wasn't the actions of a woman finally about to marry her Prince Charming, so he took the bait. "What's the matter Weasley? You act like a woman with a death sentence."

She shrugged again and muttered into the glass, "Might as well be." She took a sip then licked away the wine that clung to her upper lip, "Anyway Malfoy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Missus?" She asked with a saccharine sweet thrill accompanied with fluttering her lashes.

His shoulders tensed and he turned his body away from her, drumming his fingers against the worn bar top. They sat in silence for a few moments, Tom refilled her goblet again before he guardedly replied, "She and I are having a few issues."

"Hmm…is the honey moon over?"

He snorted and shook his head, "It never started."

She shook her head and tipped the rest of her wine back. Wiping the corners of her mouth with the sleeve of her high fashion robe she stood, "Well Malfoy, I'm going back to my home for one last night of bachelorette hood. Enjoy your life." She paid for her tab and stumbled to the hearth to floo home.

"Weasley." Draco's soft hand was around her wrist and his voice was close to her ear. A sliver of excitement coursed through her system at their contact but she jerked her hand from his grasp, quirking her brow at him in question. He exhaled nervously blowing his hot breath in her face; she could almost taste the aged whiskey on his breath. "I'd like to escort you home, you know for good will and celebration."

Pursing her lips, her eyed him up and down, "Whatever Malfoy." She reached into the pot holding the floo powder and tossed it into the flame. "Ginny's cottage." And together, they stepped into the flames and were thrown out into the bare living room. He looked around the small blank room, "I'm moving in with Harry, so most of my stuff is going to my mothers." She walked into the kitchen and emerged with a full bottle of rum.

"You read my mind." He smirked, grabbing the bottle from her.

"Well, enjoy. Have the bottle and see yourself out." She gestured to the fireplace. "I'm home in one piece."

He looked her up and down calculatingly and stared deeply into her eyes. "Do you love him?"

"Of course." Her answer was reflexive almost defensive. She had grown tired of being asked that over the last few months, Hermione had been the main voice behind the questions and the answer was always _yes_. She loved Harry, just not how she should have.

He dropped the bottle and stepped closer to her, grabbing her face sternly in his hands and kissed her harshly. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away but he pushed her roughly against the wall. She opened her mouth but he pushed his tongue in quelling any other forms of protest, tenderly, he rubbed her temples with his thumbs. She groaned when he lined his body against hers and pressed his erection into her belly.

"We can't do this Malfoy." She panted softly when he pulled away from her to breathe.

"I know but that's even more of a reason." He rubbed himself against her and stroked her temples again. "Soon you'll join me in unhappily wedded bliss, let's make a happy memory to last us the rest of our lives." With each word he ground his pelvis into hers, she conceded after the second time his hips met hers. She brought her hands from her sides and ran it through his shoulder length blond hair. It was softer than any of the silk blouses she owned and the longer hair made him appear so regal. She slipped the black ribbon from his locks brought him closer and kissed him passionately again. He devoured her mouth hungrily brushing his hands through her wavy hair; he picked her up and stumbled through her empty house.

"Through there." She panted, pointing to the door closer to them and they barged in. He tossed her onto the bed, quickly peeling off his robes. She did the same with her own clothes tossing them into a dark corner and he was back on her in an instant, kissing her with all the intensity he could muster.

He trailed kisses down her neck and fondled her left breast while kissing and licking her right one, she arched into him, grasping his mussed hair. He switched to the other breast licking and flicking her nipple, tugging her harden nipple lightly. Tenderly, he pulled back and rubbed both her aroused nipples, kissing his way down her firm belly. Her eyes widened in fear as his eyes grew larger and his mouth formed a little 'o'.

A split second later he moved down to her thighs, kissing down to her knee, and then moving to her inner thigh. She groaned again, squirming under his hot kisses. His nose brushed her moist center and she gasped in anticipation but he moved to her other thigh, kissing and licking his way to her knee. He came back to her dripping core and licked her slowly, enjoying her overzealous squeal. He sucked her harder, sliding his index and middle finger into her slick wet walls. She moaned, grasping his hair, pushing his face deeper.

He growled in arousal and licked her more urgently; placing his thumb on her clit he rubbed her gently in a circular motion. Her hips bucked off the bed and she groaned as a sensation washed over her body and she came hard on his tongue. He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes shining and his chin glistening. "On your knees." He growled, bringing her right leg to her left and spinning his finger around. She got on all fours and almost fell forward as he entered her; he wasted no time and began to stroke her. "Bloody hell Ginny," He groaned slapping her ass. "You're so fucking perfect." He ran his hands threw his hair and then placed a hand on her hip, "Potter doesn't know what he has with you."

She lowered her head, pushing his words from her head. She didn't want to hear about Harry when they were trying to create something. He held her firmer and plowed into her harder, throwing his head back with each deep thrust. "Oh…Drayco." She moaned loudly, rotating her hips as she felt her orgasm rise.

He pulled out and toyed with her clit, "I intend to make this last, Weasley." He purred as she came onto his open palm. "I may never get to fuck you like this again and I want it all." She quivered at his words and happily bounced back on his cock once he slid back in again. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her towards him, pushing into her deeper she groaned in pleasure, her body growing hotter with every thrust. He exhaled deeply on her neck and licked a wet trail up to her ear. She reached back and grabbed his thigh, digging her nails deep into his porcelain flesh. He reached around and squeezed her nipple. "Touch yourself." He demanded. Blindly, her hand found her clit and her wrist worked frantically to keep his fast pace. He grunted more feral as he worked his hips more provocatively.

"Oh, shit…Draco."

He licked her neck and pinched her nipple harder, "Say my name again." He whispered heatedly.

"Drayco. Draco. Drraaccoo. Oh shhiiittt…Draco!" he sank his teeth into her neck and groaned loudly as he came in her. She shivered, a blinding white light flashed in her eyes and she screeched his name again as she came hard after him. He panted heavily into her hair and they collapsed; his sweaty body on top of hers, quickly he flipped them on to their sides. They lay joined together hot and tired panting in the silent night.

Early the next morning as the sun light was creeping into her room, she heard him shuffling around busy throwing his clothes on. She feigned sleep as he crept back to the bed, "Take care of yourself Ginny Weasley, don't let him take away who you really are." He kissed her lightly on the temple then he pulled the sheet back and kissed her flat hardening belly, "Take care baby Potter, don't be a prick like your father and watch after your mother." He swiped his hand lightly over her abdomen then pulled the sheets to her chin, kissing her lips tenderly. He tiptoed for the room and was gone.

* * *

That night had indeed been memorable, she unplugged the tub satisfied at last and once again tired. It was hard to be near Draco, against all odds, their two boys had become best friends, forcing the adults to be cordial. At Astoria's insistence, they had dinner together quite often. First it was just for the boys, but they grew to like each other. On the rare chance they were alone, the smoldering looks he'd give her made her pulse quicken, made her want to try and steal another night with him; but he never made a move though and neither did she. A proper distance was always maintained a barrier they never crossed from fear they'd lose control and do something foolish if they got too close. The yearning, Merlin did she yearn... Harry's passion just didn't measure up to the imprint Draco had left on her.

She stepped out of the bath and touched the fainted bite mark that was left on her shoulder. It had been tough explaining to her family what happened when they saw the dark bruise on her shoulder when she showed up on the wedding day; she refused to allow them to heal it because of the significance of the mark. He still bared her nail marks on his thigh, last year on the day before her 8th anniversary he'd sent her an owl saying he thought of her daily and he touched her scars almost as often.

She sighed deeply and moved to the towel racks to grab her towel. Draco's words never left her thoughts, she was perfect, Harry didn't deserve her and especially, the words she held dear …not to lose herself in him. Harry's fame had doubled since their marriage, girls threw themselves at him even when she was standing right there, one couldn't imagine what it was like when she was absent but someone out there believed she was special and was way better than anything _Harry_ deserved. She smiled at the thought, wondering what he was doing this very moment.

"Hey beautiful, thinking about me?"

She jumped and glared at her grinning husband, covering her nude body from his prying eyes; he always scared her like this! His green eyes darkened as he took in her wet body and innocent posture. He walked closer to her and kissed her hotly, his hand pulling her flush against his grimy robes and dirty body. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking about that memorable night. This wasn't the first time he caught her weak with Draco's memory, this was how Albus was born. She wrapped her arms around him, relieved that the father of her children was safe once again just to spend a few months with his neglected sons before jetting off on another mission. Thoughts of blond hair and animal grunts drifted through her mind, allowing her to drop her guard to the whims of the man she never really loved.


End file.
